Tees have been used in the game of golf for some time now. Issues can arise when a player uses a tee to hit a golf ball because the tee can become dislodged from the ground and relocate to an undesirable resting place when the player makes a stroke at the ball sitting on the tee. Some issues can include losing the tee or the tee resting in the traveling path of golf balls for one or more other players (e.g., on a practice facility or driving range), which can cause a dangerous situation as the player attempts to retrieve his/her tee.